World War II
The New World Front '''''THIS IS SEASON 2. THIS HAS ALREADY HAPPENED. THANK YOU.''''' Hugonia-Omegaopolis The first battle was from Hugonia and Omegaopolis, with Omegaopolis sweaping the floor by killing the whole Hugonia Army, 10:1. The battle was swift and clean, with no Omegans killed in battle. All of Hugonia is under Omegan Occupation. Crtl Z-Benistan The next offensive was from mainland [[Ctrl z empire|Ctrl Z]] to the colonies of [[Republic of Benistan|Benistan]]. With 300,000 Bens holding there colonies, the combined Scimtar AllIance army, It was a quick attack by the Scimtar, but both sides lost ~%20 each. Meanwhile, 60,000 men were added to the defender side. Slowly yet surely, the battle had the deffenders down by by about 50,000 men. [[Ctrl z empire|Ctrl Z]] was making a slow advance. Another adanvance was made by the attackers, with bost sides taking casualties. Both numbers dwindle down bellow the 200K threshold. Still, the Beb Front Still is maintaining. The defenders then take a devasting blow, falling below the 40,000 mark. All of the defenders, in the final push, the defenders were all slaughtered by the defenders. Ben's colonies have been occupied by The Mia League. The Evacuation of Atlanitc Volunteers After the devastating defeat of the [[Republic of Benistan|Benistan]] forces, the troops go back to the mainland, where they came from. The Mia League now Neo Meme League takes over the colony without resistance. The Invasion of Mainland Benistan The combined army of the forces of the Neo Meme League mobilized in Atlantis to invade the mainland of [[Republic of Benistan|Benistan]]. They first decided to Island-Hop on the Islands West of [[Republic of Benistan|Benistan]]. The first battle was devastating on both sides, with 800,000 dead on the attacking side and 1,000,000 on the defending. The second push was another devastatin blow to the defending side, with another 1,000,000 dead, a bigger number compared to the 150,000 dead on the attacking side. After the devastating news of the failure of the defense of the island, the combined forces are forced to leave and go to back to there mainland to defend there lands. 476,000 remain to defend [[Republic of Benistan|Benistan]]. With morales tanked, the entirty of the Benistani army flees from the mainland, leaving it to be invaded by NML. The Partition of Benistan After the swift defeat of Astropolis, the Atlantean Empire gives there chunk of Benistan to the Leader Char of the GMMU. Evacuation of Bebirck After the Benistani Army and it's allies evacuated off the island with Atlantis, they retreated to the small island west of the mainland Benistan. They were attacked again when that island was invaded. Then they had to retreat to mainland Benistan. 676,000 waited to be evacuated on the beaches of Bebkirk along with, 90,000 [[Theocratic Empire of High Tech BDSM|BDSM]], 10,000 [[Gran Memelordia|Memlordian]], and 25,000 [[Vermont|Vermontian]] troops. A total of 801,000 Scimitar troops were evacuated from Benistan. 40,000 Benistani Soldiers stayed behind to let the other troops evacuate and hold of the enemy army. The Bsraeli Rebellion After the great victory by the Neo Meme League, the faction focus their attention to the State of Martial Law in Illuminati Land. The coaltion of forces was lead by Char, who smashed the rebellion into bits, and left the 800,000 men defending it dead. The Group turned their attention to the Old World but first one more score had to be settled. The Siege of Mainland Astropolis The Neo Meme League begin to invade Astropolis due to its support to the nation of Bebistan and Astropolis joined the Scimitar Alliance. The west island was occupied without resistance due to lack of troops in the area. After that ordeal, the combined Kek and GMMU army known as the Monikist International Army (M.I.A.) push into Astropolis, with around 60,000 dead on the attacking and about 150,000 dead on the defensive side, making a massive gain into mainland Astropolis. After another swift attack by Neo Meme League, the defender army was devastated, with only 40,000 men remaining. A push in the northern front leaves the rest of the Astrpolian army dead, and Astropolis is under NML occupation. Landing At Illuminati Land To liberate the people of Illuminati Land, Scimitar forces plan a naval invasion of Illuminati Land. Under protection of the Scimitar Combined Fleet, the forces land at the top tip of the Illuminati Land. Liberation of Benistan With all of the NML soldiers trapped from the massive scimitar naval blockade, a small force consisting of 10,000 Benistani soldiers, 10,000 Vermont soldiers, and 1,000 Jihadi soldiers went down to liberate Astropolis and Benistan.The Benistani and Vermontean troops liberated wide chunks of land, while the Jihadi troops, went straight for the Benistani capital. The Old World Front Invasion of Union of Mr. Crabs With a small rebellion in the northern BLM, 1.3 Million Scimitars invaded the rebellion, and crushed the defending military of 475,000, killing them all. The Invasion of Doggostan: Reborn After the comeback of Efe, leader of Doggostan from exile, Efe is given a small amount of land to the side of there former lands. Furious over this, the leader of the [[Jihadi Emirates]] push for an invasion of this land. 900,000 were mobilized against this force of 600,000. The first push resulted in ~117,000 dead for the attacking side and a larger 244,000 dead on the defending side. Again, a swift push by the [[Jihadi Emirates]] leaves 149,000 more dead for the attackers and 244,000 more dead on the defense side. The last attack results in no dead attackers, yet all of the defenders are killed. Doggostan has been put under Scimitar rule again. Operation J-Day With war in there sights and the focus turned onto the Old World, the troops of [[Greater Monikist - Mia Union (GMMU)|GMMU]] pull back to avoid any early casualties. The Jihadis take this oppertunity to advance with out struggle. The combined forces of NML mobilized near the the Jihadi front to defend the push by the [[Jihadi Emirates|Jihadis]]. But it was unusual as the [[Jihadi Emirates|Jihadis]] retreated behind a river/canal. Again, NML has retreated back to the other mainland, with Scimitar making massive without any fighting involved. a dedicated 2.618 million have been chose to defend the west against the Scimitar/Jihadi army, and 5.547 million to defend the east against the Scimitar/[[Jihadi Emirates|Jihadi]] Army. These armies prepare to brace for the impact of 7.888 million the Scimitar/Jihadi war machine. Before the battles began, the troops of the Kek Empire sent 1 million men to assist in the defense of [[Greater Monikist - Mia Union (GMMU)|GMMU]] and the nation of [[Fadedtium]] gave half of its army to help the front. After a suicide attempt made by [[Greater Monikist - Mia Union (GMMU)|GMMU]] and all of the troops massacred, The Mia League lay down there arms, and surrender, ending the war. Politics During the War The Jihadi Emirates The Grand Jihadi Prayer The Grand Jihadi Prayer was a nation-wide prayer service initiated by Murbabi. 30.6 million jihadis came out of their home and prayed for all the soldiers that died during the battle for the New World, the third tallest tower in the world, [http://streamteammapping.wikia.com/wiki/Jihad_Al-Memeli Jihad Al-Memeli] (it was the tallest at the time), turned all red, and all the bright lights in memeli were turned off during the prayer. You can find more information on the [[The Grand Jihadi Prayer]] page.